


A Merry Little Christmas

by angiesm



Category: Bom Sucesso (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eu tentei ser engraçada em algumas parte, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, acho que não funcionou, natal, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesm/pseuds/angiesm
Summary: || PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO NANARIO ||De: @drcassierailly (Angel)Para: @paulschett (Barbara)Onde Mário tenta fazer uma brincadeira com Nana, mas ela percebe e decide se divertir também.ouMário tem um presente de natal especial para Nana e encontra o complemento perfeito para a surpresa em um comentário feito por ela durante um filme.
Relationships: Mariana Prado Monteiro/Mário Viana, Nana/Mário
Kudos: 1





	1. Sábado

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Eu sou a Angel e essa não é a minha primeira fanfic, mas é a primeira que eu posto desde 2014 e é a minha primeira vez usando o spirit, então tenham paciência se eu fizer besteira, por favor kkkkkk
> 
> Essa história foi escrita com muito carinho pra Barbara como presente do amigo secreto nanario, mas também é meio que pro fandom todo. Ela disse que gostou, eu espero que vocês gostem também.
> 
> Eu adoro fics de natal e como AS é uma brincadeira de natal, eu decidi usar essa temática. Eu também tentei escrever a fic bem açucaradinha pra aquecer o coração por causa do sofrimento que a gente tá passando com a novela.
> 
> O nome da fic é uma música de natal e a minha versão preferida é a de glee. just saying. 
> 
> Ah, pelo amor, não liguem pra vergonha que eu passei na capa da fic não, eu não sei fazer essas coisas.
> 
> É isso, gente, boa leitura e a gente se vê lá em baixo nas notas finais :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Eu sou a Angel e essa não é a minha primeira fanfic, mas é a primeira que eu posto desde 2014 e é a minha primeira vez usando o spirit, então tenham paciência se eu fizer besteira, por favor kkkkkk
> 
> Essa história foi escrita com muito carinho pra Barbara como presente do amigo secreto nanario, mas também é meio que pro fandom todo. Ela disse que gostou, eu espero que vocês gostem também.
> 
> Eu adoro fics de natal e como AS é uma brincadeira de natal, eu decidi usar essa temática. Eu também tentei escrever a fic bem açucaradinha pra aquecer o coração por causa do sofrimento que a gente tá passando com a novela.
> 
> O nome da fic é uma música de natal e a minha versão favorita é a de glee. just saying.
> 
> Ah, pelo amor, não liguem pra vergonha que eu passei na capa da fic não, eu não sei fazer essas coisas.
> 
> É isso, gente, boa leitura e a gente se vê lá em baixo nas notas finais :D

**19 de dezembro de 2020**

Às 00:55 a casa da família de quatro pessoas estava silenciosa, a não ser pelo áudio sendo emitido em médio volume na sala de TV, onde um casal encontrava-se enroscado no sofá. Nas últimas semanas Nana e Mário vinham adquirindo o costume de, após colocarem as meninas para dormir, irem até o aconchegante espaço e assistir ao que estivesse passando no primeiro canal que encontrassem, como forma de passar mais tempo coladinhos, como eles tanto gostavam, e também aproveitar o clima bom de casa nova que ainda pairava no ar. Com um bebê de poucos meses em casa fazer qualquer coisa além de tentar dormir a cada oportunidade que aparecesse não era exatamente uma opção muito viável. Mesmo que fosse ver TV. Porém, ao entrar no quinto mês de vida, a pequena Cecília finalmente havia começado a experimentar as maravilhas de acordar apenas uma vez na maior parte das noites, permitindo que seus pais tivessem mais horas de sono e aproveitassem melhor as que passavam acordados. 

Mais cedo, após passar a manhã na editora, Mário fez planos de ir até a antiga mansão da família Prado Monteiro com o cunhado para buscar a enteada, que estava lá desde a quinta-feira, e seguir para casa. Porém, a mensagem que Marcos recebeu a respeito de uma certa farra na piscina o fez decidir mudar a rota e o destino final. Então buscou Nana e a filha do casal a fim de seguirem os três para uma tarde de sol em família. Ficaram até depois do jantar, quando Sofia já estava com os olhinhos miúdos de cansaço acumulado dos dias passados brincando com o parceiro de aventuras, Peter, e Cecília começou a choramingar, deixando todos cientes de que ela estava com saudades do aconchego do seu berço.

Após a morte do patriarca da família, Mariana tomou a decisão de não permanecer na casa. O peso de todos os anos em que ela ficou ali para que pudesse tomar conta de tudo, inclusive do pai, e abrindo mão de ter um espaço só seu, a atingiu com força total e fez com que ela percebesse que o que precisava era de um novo lar para dividir com a família que havia construído para si mesma. Depois de conversar com Mário, que já estava morando na mansão havia alguns meses, os dois mergulharam no mercado imobiliário do Rio de Janeiro e não demorou até encontrarem a casa perfeita para completar o seu recomeço. Marcos mudou-se de volta para a mansão, então, acompanhado de Paloma, com quem havia casado, e seus três filhos. Poucas coisas haviam mudado por lá. Bezinha, apesar de não ter mais tantas obrigações oficiais e contar com outras pessoas para ajudar, seguia fiel à família, inclusive deixando claro que fazia questão de cuidar de Cecília quando a licença maternidade de Nana chegasse ao fim. A casa estava viva novamente, colorida pela alegria dos jovens moradores, e ficou ainda mais animada depois que as escolas e demais atividades entraram no período de férias, permitindo que tardes como a daquele sábado se tornassem cada vez mais comuns. 

Chegando em casa por volta das 20h, Nana seguiu com Sofia já meio adormecida no colo para o quarto da menina, ajudando-a a se organizar para dormir, enquanto Mário embalava nos braços o bebê que havia pegado no sono ainda no carro, calmamente caminhando pela casa até sentir que podia colocá-la no berço sem o ato resultar em choro. Com as crianças na cama tão cedo, duas coisas eram certas para o casal; eles tinham o restante da noite para aproveitar a companhia um do outro, e aquela seria uma das noites em que Cecília com certeza acordaria. Nana seguiu para a suíte principal a fim de tomar um banho antes de descer para o andar de baixo e, quando já estava na metade da escada, pôde ouvir ao longe o chuveiro ser ligado novamente, dessa vez por Mário. Enquanto aguardava Mário voltar, Nana foi até a cozinha e preparou duas xícaras de chá, uma para ela e outra para o amado. A bebida quente havia se tornado o substituto para a taça de vinho que ela preferiria tomar, mas ainda não podia. Fazendo o caminho para a sala de TV, ela quase esbarrou no animado papai que descia as escadas já contando com as próximas horas de tranquilidade e chamego com a mulher que amava.

― Calma, poeta. ― Disse, rindo da pressa de Mário. ― O sofá não vai sair correndo.

― Não vai mesmo, mas a sua filha vai acordar em algumas horas e se a gente quiser aproveitar, vamos ter que ir logo. ― Ele parou, dando um selinho na amada e pegando uma das canecas que ela trazia.

― Minha filha, é? Aquele anjinho também é seu, não esqueça. ― Provocou, andando logo atrás dele até chegarem ao grande sofá bege.

Mário riu, descansando a caneca dele na mesa de centro e tornando a virar-se para Nana, pegando a dela e repetindo o movimento. Ela sentou-se de lado, dobrando ambas as pernas para que ficasse mais confortável e, assim que Mário sentou junto ao braço do sofá, ela automaticamente seguiu para sua posição preferida; escorada contra ele. Ele passou o braço direito em volta do corpo de Mariana e depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Enfim prontos, ela ligou o televisor. Desde o primeiro dia de dezembro era cada vez mais comum encontrar canais que montavam sua programação com o propósito de fazer maratonas de filmes de natal, dos mais clássicos aos mais recentes clichês que remetiam à época.

Era fácil se perder no tempo e passar a pequena eternidade da madrugada se deixando levar pelas histórias. Foi exatamente daquele jeito que eles passaram as horas seguintes; colados um ao outro, assistindo aos filmes temáticos. Ao final do segundo filme da noite, um clichê lançado não muitos ano atrás, as posições do casal pouco haviam mudado. As pernas de Nana agora estavam por cima da de Mário - ela estava praticamente sentada no colo dele e ele não estava nem perto de pensar em reclamar. 

Nana sentiu um movimento repentino acima de sua cabeça e imediatamente sabia que o parceiro havia cochilado enquanto esperava os créditos do filme passarem. Dando uma risadinha discreta, ela se afastou para olhar-lhe o rosto e fez um carinho com a mão na barba recém-feita.

― Tá cansado, meu amor? 

― Um pouco, a manhã foi cheia na editora, terminei a edição do livro daquela autora portuguesa. ― Comentou sorrindo, tentando disfarçar o bocejo que ameaçava se formar.

Assentindo, Nana começou a se levantar, mantendo a expressão branda para que ele não notasse de imediato que estava fazendo graça. ― Então já que você tá cansado, é melhor a gente ir deitar, né? Aproveitar que a pequena ainda tá dormindo.

Mas ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que ela não estava falando sério, estava tentando debochar dele. Sendo assim, seguiu a deixa dela. Puxou-a pela cintura de volta em sua direção, o que fez com que ela caísse sentada no sofá e com as costas contra o seu peito, permitindo que ele a enlaçasse com os braços. 

― Que foi, você tá cansada, Mariana? ― Ele tentou agir com seriedade para entrar na brincadeira dela, mas não aguentou e riu junto quando ela fechou os olhos e soltou uma gargalhada. ― Shhh… você vai acordar as meninas.

― Ai, desculpa, desculpa. ― Cobriu a boca com as mãos se recuperando das risadas. Soltou um longo suspiro e acomodou mais a cabeça no peito que lhe servia de travesseiro naquele momento, passando a mão pelo rosto. ― Tô, tô sim, um pouco. 

Olhou com ternura para a mulher de olhos fechados em seus braços e não conseguiu conter o sorriso doce que se formou em seus lábios, assim como todas as vezes que ele parava para observá-la. 

― Quer ir pra cama? 

Nana abriu os olhos e fitou o poeta, devolvendo o olhar carinhoso.

― Não, quero ficar aqui coladinha em você mais um pouco. 

Ela inclinou a cabeça na direção dele e trocaram um breve e carinhoso beijo, entre sorrisos. Tornaram a olhar para a TV em tempo de ver uma cena que tinha a tendência de se repetir em quase todos os clichês natalinos; o beijo debaixo do visco. Era costume do casal fazer comentários e às vezes pequenas piadas sobre as histórias quando assistiam sozinhos, então Nana sabia que não o estaria incomodando ao dar voz a seus pensamentos.

― Eu sempre achei muito curiosa essa tradição de se beijar quando passar embaixo de um visco. ― Ela observou enquanto uma cena virava outra e Mário reproduzia um som de reconhecimento do fundo da garganta. ― É bonitinho.

― Bonitinho, é? E depois o romântico sou eu. 

Quando ela estava prestes a responder, a babá eletrônica resmungou um início de choro, avisando que uma certa menininha estava acordando. Mário começou a dizer que era a vez dele ir, mas Nana logo apressou-se em levantar dizendo que provavelmente seria fome e aquela ainda era uma tarefa dela. 

Nana fez o caminho até o quarto da filha mais nova para acalmá-la e dar fim ao motivo do choro, enquanto Mário ficou e decidiu tentar assistir ao filme até a sua volta. O sono, porém, tinha outros planos e depois de apenas vinte minutos de filme ele se viu bocejando. Desligou a TV, pegou as canecas vazias e se dirigiu à cozinha. Lavou as duas canecas e guardou-as no armário enquanto ouvia pela babá eletrônica Nana cantarolando baixinho para Cecília. Não tinha como não sorrir, era impossível para ele. Ela ninando as filhas era com certeza uma das coisas que ele mais amava ouvir no mundo inteiro. Ao terminar, o poeta apagou as luzes que restavam acesas no andar de baixo e subiu as escadas, indo direto para o quarto. Preparou a cama e ficou esperando Nana voltar. Estava quase dormindo sentado quando ouviu a porta abrir e ela entrar.

― Você dormiu me esperando, amor? Se deita, vai, eu só vou trocar de roupa e já venho.

Foi o que ele fez. Mário deitou puxando a coberta ao seu redor e poucos minutos depois sentiu a cama afundar do lado dela. Com um beijo de boa noite sonolento, o casal se viu adormecendo rapidamente, virados de frente um para o outro, Mário com um braço por cima da cintura de Nana e ela com a mão repousando no peito do seu poeta. Era assim, tranquila, que a casa da família Prado Monteiro Viana ficaria. Pelo menos até as 5:30 da manhã, quando Cecília acordaria toda e qualquer pessoa que tentasse dormir ao invés de entrete-la.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E terminamos o 1º cap :D
> 
> Vou explicar: Nessa minha versão de BS Nana nunca perdeu o bebê porque eu não sou rosane nem paulo, muito menos obrigada a aguentar esse plot ridículo. Não era Betinho (nada contra você, Betinho), era Cecília e ela tá aí na história pra provar, e eu fiz minhas contas da idade dela imaginando Nana com 4 meses agora na novela. Se tá certo, eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas é isto.
> 
> Me digam o que vocês tão achando que eu sou muito curiosa, pelamor hein
> 
> bj, vamo pro próximo -->


	2. Segunda, Terça e Quarta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tá dividido em três dias porque eu escrevi apenas partes pequenas de cada dia.
> 
> Eu não sei se é o meu humor que é meio estranho, mas eu ri em algumas partes.
> 
> Eu espero que vocês gostem desse.
> 
> Vamo que vamo.

**21 de dezembro de 2020**

A equipe da Editora Prado Monteiro havia decidido. Naquele ano, o prédio seria devidamente decorado para o natal. Tudo bem que eles estavam um pouco atrasados, a véspera já era em dois dias, mas todos estavam de acordo que era melhor fazer atrasado do que não fazer de jeito nenhum. Como a ideia original havia sido de Evelyn, o nome dela foi indicado unanimemente quando Vera perguntou quem iria ficar encarregado de comprar os enfeites, e quando, naquela segunda-feira, ela fez a lista do que comprar, Mário teve uma ideia _brilhante_ , modéstia à parte. 

Ele ficou notavelmente mais animado que os outros no final da tarde quando a colega de trabalho retornou de sua missão em busca dos enfeites perfeitos, trazendo uma encomenda especial. Se aproximando, ele foi logo ouvindo um _poxa, Mário, você não podia ter pedido uma coisa mais fácil, não? Eu quase não encontrei_ de uma Evelyn visivelmente cansada.

― Mas encontrou? ― perguntou, ansioso e animado que só uma criança.

Recebeu sua confirmação seguida por um pacote que estava separado dos outros. Olhando dentro da sacola plástica, os olhos do poeta brilharam com o que viram. A surpresa que ele planejara para Nana estava se encaminhando para dar certo, agora só faltava colocar em prática de maneira estratégica. 

**22 de dezembro de 2020**

Na terça-feira, Nana deixou Cecília na mansão com Bezinha durante a tarde e foi ao shopping com Sofia para comprar de última hora um presente que a menina queria dar à nova professora de dança, quem ela adorava. Apesar do caos no comércio que antecede o natal as duas conseguiram encontrar um presente que agradou a menina e Nana teve a ideia de pararem para tomar um sorvete, aproveitando para passar mais tempo com a primogênita, já que estavam só as duas, coisa que já não acontecia com frequência, e sabendo que Sofia sentia falta.

Quando, no começo da noite, a dupla voltou para a mansão para apanhar Cecília, Paloma também já estava em casa e sugeriu que elas ficassem para o jantar mais uma vez. Mariana mandou uma mensagem para Mário, combinando com o poeta que ele voltaria da editora com Marcos e ficou na companhia da cunhada, rindo das histórias dela enquanto amamentava Cecília, esperando todos chegarem para jantar.

No jantar tudo ocorreu como sempre desde que os novos moradores haviam chegado à mansão. Muita conversa e risadas com todos à mesa. Em meio às risadas de todos, vez ou outra, Cecília se animava e dava pequenas gargalhadas ou gritinhos, o que iniciava uma nova onda de risos e alguns _awww_ e então, quando terminaram, depois de conversar mais um pouco e ajudarem a recolher a louça, Mário e Nana anunciaram a hora de ir para casa, apesar dos protestos de Sofia e Peter, que queriam gravar algum tipo de “filme”. 

Paloma levou a mais nova sobrinha nos braços até o carro enquanto o casal de pais seguia andando um pouco mais devagar atrás delas, de mãos dadas. Já sabendo exatamente o que queria fazer, Mário deu um leve aperto na mão de Nana.

― A decoração de natal tá mais bonita esse ano. Alegre. ― Começou a comentar como quem não queria nada, esperando que se ela ainda não tivesse reparado na decoração, o fizesse naquele momento.

― É. Nossa, eu não me lembro a última vez que essa casa foi decorada assim. Ficou muito bonito mesmo. 

Ela olhava por todos os lados, reparando em cada enfeite que havia sido colocado, desde a colorida árvore até o… _aquilo é um visco?_ Nana pensou, vendo o pequeno enfeite na porta de entrada da casa. Ela tinha quase certeza de que aquilo não estava ali antes. 

― Nossa, aquilo ali na porta é um visco? ― Mário fingiu surpresa, e naquele momento Nana tinha certeza de que o enfeite não havia estado ali quando ela chegou. Como ator, ele era um ótimo poeta. Ele o colocou, de alguma forma. 

― É, eu tô achando que sim. ― _O que você tá fazendo, Mário?_

― Bom, já que a gente tá aqui, você sabe a tradição qual é, né? ― _Ah_. Estava explicado o que ele estava fazendo. Bem, mal não iria fazer se ela entrasse na brincadeira, só que do jeito dela.

Mariana se virou sabendo que ele esperava um beijo, mas ao ficar na ponta dos pés, deu um breve selinho em seus lábios, disfarçando o riso ao se afastar e perceber a expressão no rosto dele.

Tornou a andar depressa, deixando-o parado à porta. ― Poeta bobo. ― Disse para si mesma, rindo.

**23 de dezembro de 2020**

Já fazia um mês desde a última visita de Cecília aos tios da editora, por isso, Nana programou a sua quarta-feira para que pudesse ir até a Prado Monteiro entregar as lembrancinhas que ela e Mário tinham comprado para os colegas de trabalho que tanto cobravam ver a pequena. A rotina matutina na casa da família seguiu como o esperado, com Cecília acordando seus pais bem cedo. Mário seguiu para o trabalho, mas Nana decidiu ir um pouco mais tarde, deixando Sofia dormir além do que era normal, já que estava de férias, e fazendo planos de almoçar com Mário.

Por volta das 10:30, Nana havia deixado Sofia na casa de uma amiguinha e fazia o caminho da editora. Entrou com o carro na garagem, baixando o vidro para ser reconhecida pelo porteiro, que a cumprimentou com um sorriso animado. 

A subida até o andar onde ficava sua sala e os demais funcionários foi rápida e, ao abrir das portas do elevador, as duas moças foram recebidas por um aglomerado de pessoas que, embora houvessem duas delas, estavam interessadas em apenas uma. Os cumprimentos iam de _olha ela ali_ a _ai que linda_ e passando por alguns alegres _oi, Cecília!_. Limpando a garganta, Nana disse:

― Oi, eu também senti muita falta de vocês, mas será que eu posso sair do elevador agora? 

Mário deu de ombros e Vera riu enquanto as outras pessoas gaguejavam _claro_ e _pode passar, chefe._

Chegando ao espaço onde ficavam as mesas, Nana entregou a filha a Vera enquanto dizia, ― Eu vou deixar vocês matarem a saudade de quem realmente importa aqui. ― E continuou, virando-se para Mário. ― Enquanto eles babam, você me ajuda a ver como andam as coisas por aqui, amor? 

Mário fez que sim com a cabeça e Yuri se apressou em dizer, ― Eu posso te apresentar os números da contabilidade se você quiser, Nana. 

Ela concordou e o rapaz foi pegar os papéis enquanto ela e o editor chefe seguiam para sua sala. Ao chegar na porta, porém, Nana parou. Seus olhos avistaram novamente um visco. _Hmm_ , ela tinha uma forte desconfiança a respeito de como aquele ornamento havia ido parar ali. 

Quando foi olhar para Mário com aquele olhar de _sério?_ , percebeu que eles tinham plateia. Todo o quadro de funcionários da Prado Monteiro tentou disfarçar, mas falhou miseravelmente, o fato de que estavam assistindo o casal. _Então tá todo mundo metido nisso, né?_

Com a maior expressão de deboche que conseguiu fazer, Mariana olhou para Mário e o beijou de maneira exatamente oposta à noite passada. Passou as mãos pelos seus ombros colocando-as em seus cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo digno de filme. Ouviu Gláucia tossir, engasgada da água que bebia, Vera rir, e Evelyn soltar um _meu Deus_. Ao se separarem, Nana percebeu que ele estava com as bochechas coradas. Definitivamente não era aquilo que ele estava esperando.

O deboche não deixou o seu rosto em momento algum enquanto dizia, com ar de sonsa ― É a tradição, não é? ― E entrou na sala, esperando ser seguida pelos dois homens que se juntariam a ela.

A reunião correu bem e Mário se recuperou depressa. Ao final, ele perguntou se ela queria almoçar no Chapeleiro Maluco e pegou a bolsa de Cecília quando recebeu uma resposta positiva. Saíram da sala e se depararam com um círculo de pessoas em volta da filha.

Ao ver que Mário segurava a bolsa, Marcos, que tinha a sobrinha no colo, disse, ― Ah não, deixa ela aqui e vão almoçar.

Thaissa, que, estranhamente, demonstrava um lado muito mais carinhoso perto da menina, completou o pensamento dele. ― A gente cuida dela, podem ir.

Mário lançou um olhar questionador para Nana e ela apenas deu de ombros, dizendo, ― Ela mamou antes de vir, acho que dá tempo.

Os dois se despediram, fazendo o pessoal prometer ligar caso qualquer coisa acontecesse e seguiram para o seu almoço.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que vocês acharam do 2º cap?? Vamo conversar!!!
> 
> O próximo é o último :)


	3. Quinta, véspera de natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos no último cap! Tem alguém lendo ainda?
> 
> Vou nem enrolar, vamo ler.

**24 de dezembro de 2020**

A festa de natal aquele ano seria na casa de Nana e Mário. Primeiro porque a ideia de comemorar a data sem Alberto ainda não era muito agradável a todos e segundo porque seria muito mais confortável para o casal pais do bebê de cinco meses ficar em casa, onde poderiam colocá-la para dormir, e o que mais precisassem, com mais tranquilidade.

Enquanto Nana estava tomando banho, Mário “terminou” a decoração da casa. Espalhou viscos por todas as passagens que podia e faria questão de passar a noite ao lado da mulher. 

Quando Nana ficou pronta, usando um vestido branco longo com uma fenda na perna, ela encontrou Sofia no topo da escada segurando uma Cecília de vestidinho vermelho com um delicado laço dourado nas costas. Ela tinha achado um exagero, mas Mário insistiu em dizer que ela ficaria parecendo o presente que realmente era na vida deles e Sofia logo se animou com a história, concordando. Mariana não teve nem chance de negar, com os dois fazendo aqueles olhos de cachorrinho pidão, mas precisava admitir que sua filha mais nova estava realmente uma graça com a roupa. 

― Quer ajuda pra descer com ela, filha? ― Perguntou, recebendo uma negativa de Sofia, que segurava a irmã com muito cuidado, descendo um degrau por vez. 

Embora soubesse do senso de responsabilidade que sua filha mais velha possuía mesmo sendo ainda tão criança, não podia deixar de ter cautela e acompanhou as duas de perto, prestando atenção em cada passo, até o último degrau. Sorriu, vendo Sofia continuar a andar com a irmã nos braços, se dirigindo até a sala, e abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao ver o seu poeta se aproximar. Mário pegou-a pela cintura e, puxando-a para perto, depositou um beijo em sua boca. Ao se afastarem, Nana perguntou:

― Oi, meu amor. Por que isso agora? 

Mário simplesmente apontou para cima e quando ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar, riu do que viu. Um visco. Mais um. _Ah, Mário_. Quando olhou para ele, que sorria e estava prestes a falar, a campainha tocou e ele saiu em direção à porta para receber os primeiros convidados.

A noite passou alegre. Todos que compareceram à ceia natalina da família haviam comentado sobre o visco e aproveitado o enfeite, os que não sabiam do que se tratava, descobrindo aquela noite. Antes da ceia, porém, a pequena Cecília havia dormido no colo do pai e já se encontrava no berço. Em um determinado momento, ao saírem da sala de jantar e quase serem atropelados por Peter e Sofia, que passaram quase voando por eles com uma pequena câmera na mão, o casal fez seu caminho até a sala de estar da casa de braços entrelaçados, onde sentaram no sofá e conversaram com os convidados e entre si por um bom tempo, aproveitando o clima especial da data.

Eles haviam trocado seus presentes mais cedo, mas Mário tinha mais uma surpresa especial para Mariana. Levantou e puxou-a pela mão até o cômodo onde ficava a TV. Chegando lá, foi até a estante e pegou um pacote retangular bem embrulhado. 

― O que é isso, Mário? ― Nana perguntou, não entendendo de onde ele havia tirado de dar a ela outro presente.

― É só uma coisinha especial que eu queria que você tivesse. Eu mesmo editei. ― Ele estava claramente nervoso e ansioso pela reação dela. 

Sem perder tempo, ela desmanchou o embrulho com delicadeza e lançou um sorriso curioso e um pouco ansioso na direção dele antes de olhar o que era. Percebeu que abriu de cabeça para baixo e riu, virando o livro de capa dura nas mãos. 

Na capa, o título estava escrito _Uma História de Amor_ e mais embaixo _Versão Ilustrada_. Ainda sem entender do que se tratava, Mariana abriu o livro e o que leu fez seu coração perder o compasso por um segundo. _Poemas de Mário Viana e ilustrações de Mariana Prado Monteiro_.

Ela queria repetir sua primeira pergunta, mas não conseguiu fazer com que as palavras saíssem. Mário logo se prontificou a explicar.

― É sobre nós. Desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos. Tem todos os seus desenhos desde criança até os mais recentes que você fez das meninas e nossos. ― A cada palavra os olhos de Nana acumulavam mais lágrimas querendo cair. Ele passou as páginas e apontou, mostrando do que falava. ― Para cada um tem um poema meu. Antigos e novos. Sobre vocês, elas, nós. ― Ele também não conseguia mais controlar a emoção. 

O rosto de Nana agora estava manchado de lágrimas e quando ela olhou para Mário, tirando os olhos do livro feito com tanto carinho, sua visão tornou a ficar embaçada por elas. A quantidade de amor que ela sentia por aquele poeta bobo, o seu poeta sem cabeça, era impossível de descrever e ela sabia que ele a amava da mesma maneira. Ele fazia questão de deixar aquilo claro todos os dias, sempre o fizera e algo lhe dizia que não iria parar agora. 

― Meu Deus, Mário, você… ― Começou a dizer, mas se viu forçada a parar em meio a uma nova onda de emoção. ― Como? Quando? ― Foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar, enquanto enxugava o rosto.

Dando de ombros no seu melhor estilo romântico incurável, Mário se explicou. ― Ah, eu sempre guardei os seus desenhos, você sabe, e eu também sempre escrevi poemas sobre nós. Eu encontrei uns mais antigos uns meses atrás e achei que seria uma boa ideia. Aí eu peguei os seus desenhos novos sem você ver e levei pra editora comigo. Ficou pronto essa semana, achei que nem ia dar tempo. ― Riu na última frase, ainda um pouco nervoso, e esperando ela dizer o que tinha achado, tomou coragem e perguntou. ― E aí, gostou? 

Nana olhou incrédula para ele. Como poderia não ter gostado? 

― Meu amor, ― colocou o livro em cima do braço do sofá e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. ― É claro que eu gostei. Mais ainda, eu amei. ― Um sorriso bobo se formava no rosto do poeta, enquanto ela sorria largo. ― Mário, eu nunca recebi um presente que eu amasse tanto. De verdade. 

― Que bom, eu fico muito feliz. ― Disse, contendo as lágrimas que queriam se formar mais uma vez. ― Sabe, eu espalhei esses viscos todos por aí porque eu tava pesquisando e parece que tem alguma coisa a ver com dar sorte, ― deu aquele sorriso que era separado só para ela e continuou. ― E eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo desde que eu era só um menino. Foi muita sorte eu ter tido aquela menina linda pra me consolar no primeiro dia de aula, e foi mais sorte ainda que ela ficou na minha vida todos os dias depois daquele. E eu não consigo nem dizer o quão sortudo eu sou de tê-la ao meu lado hoje. Minha parceira, meu amor.

O sorriso de Nana se misturou às lágrimas e ele sentiu o gosto salgado se misturar ao doce da sua boca quando ela o beijou, colocando todo amor que podia naquele gesto. Se separando, ambos tornaram a secar os rostos e Nana enlaçou o corpo de Mário com o seu, deitando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele, por sua vez, passou os braços pelos ombros da mulher e os dois se balançaram no ritmo da música que tocava.

De repente, Nana levou a boca até o ouvido do poeta e falou para apenas ele ouvir. ― Eu também fiz minha pesquisa, e os povos antigos achavam que o visco trazia fertilidade. Quem sabe, né? ― E sentiu o enorme sorriso que formou no rosto dele em seu ombro, enquanto continuavam dançando lentamente, presos em sua bolha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E FIM.
> 
> Acabou, vocês acharam o quê? Pode falar a verdade, gente, sério.
> 
> Vou falar umas coisinhas aqui:  
> Primeiro, deixa eu agradecer a minha soul sister, Priscylla, que betou a fic pra mim. Ela nem é do fandom e aceitou betar mesmo assim e eu pedi super de última hora. Ela é demais, eu sei. Te amo, soul <3
> 
> Outra coisa, vocês me desculpem o nome do livro que ficou mega clichê kkkkkkkk eu queria um nominho fofo, mas a minha inspiração foi láaaaaa pro outro lado do mundo nessa hora.
> 
> Eu queria ter escrito essa história mais detalhadamente em algumas parte, mas fiquei com medo de ficar grande demais e da minha AS ter preguiça de ler kkkkkkk talvez eu poste ela no tt algum dia em forma de au, quem sabe
> 
> Não lembro se eu ia dizer mais alguma coisa, então pra terminar, vamo amigar, gente! Eu sou @drcassierailly lá no tt e to aceitando amizades novas hehe
> 
> Até a próxima, bj no coração ;*

**Author's Note:**

> E terminamos o 1º cap :D
> 
> Vou explicar: Nessa minha versão de BS Nana nunca perdeu o bebê porque eu não sou rosane nem paulo, muito menos obrigada a aguentar esse plot ridículo. Não era Betinho (nada contra você, Betinho), era Cecília e ela tá aí na história pra provar, e eu fiz minhas contas da idade dela imaginando Nana com 4 meses agora na novela. Se tá certo, eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas é isto.
> 
> Me digam o que vocês tão achando que eu sou muito curiosa, pelamor hein
> 
> bj, vamo pro próximo -->


End file.
